The invention relates to pick-up type trucks, such as sport utility trucks (SUTs). More specifically, the invention is directed to interlocks for such trucks.
Current commercially-available pick-up type trucks do not have a back door between the passenger compartment (or cab) and the cargo area (or bed). If a pick-up truck is provided with a rear seat and a back door, the truck can accommodate longer objects when the back door is open and the rear seat is stowed out of the way. Such a design is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. FIG. 1 shows a SUT 100, with a cab 110, a cargo bed 120, and a back door 130. FIG. 2 shows SUT 100 with the back door 130 held open by a stay(s) 140. A similar design is shown in the International Automobile Manufactures Update, Vol. 10, No. 8 (August 1999).